This invention relates to furyl and phenyl mercaptals defined according to the generic structure: ##STR4## wherein the dashed line represents a carbon-carbon single bond or no bond; wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are the same or different and each represent hydrogen, methyl or ethyl; wherein p is 0 or 1; and wherein X represents a phenyl moiety having the structure: ##STR5## or a furyl moiety having the structure: ##STR6## and uses thereof in augmenting or enhancing the aroma or taste of foodstuffs, particularly roasted nut, roasted meat, beef broth, black pepper, onion, fine herbs omelet and cooked onion omelet flavored foodstuffs.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (modify, augment or enhance) flavors to (or in) foodstuffs. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials some of which may be in short supply and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product.
Roasted, green vegetable, brothy, savory, pepper, eggy, green, herbaceous, floral, fine herbs omelet-like, black pepper-like, onion-like, tobacco-like, and cooked onion omelet-like aroma and taste nuances with hydrolyzed vegetable protein-like aftertastes and lachrymatory (raw fresh onion-like) effects are particularly desirable for uses in many foodstuff flavors particularly in roasted nut, roasted meat, beef broth, black pepper, onion, cooked onion omelet and fine herbs omelet flavored foodstuffs (for example, omelets made using powdered egg) and also in proteinaceous food substances which have little or no flavor value such as dried fish meal and a number of soy protein products as well as miso bean paste as described in Japanese published application No. J78/001840 of Jan. 28, 1978.
Mercaptals of carbonyl derivatives are known in the prior art for augmenting or enhancing the aroma or taste of foodstuffs. Thus, mercaptals covered by the genus having the structure: ##STR7## wherein R.sub.1 represents C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 lower alkyl; R.sub.2, R.sub.3, R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 represent the same or different hydrogen or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 lower alkyl; X and Y represent the same or different oxygen or sulfur; and one of the dashed lines represent a carbon-carbon double bond and the other of the dashed lines represent carbon-carbon single bonds are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,754 issued on Apr. 12, 1983 for use in augmenting or enhancing the aroma or taste of foodstuffs.
Many compounds in the prior art are disclosed for augmenting or enhancing onion flavors including providing lachrymatory effects (the effect obtained when eating a raw fresh green onion). Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,269 issued on Apr. 7, 1973 discloses onion flavoring compounds which provide such lachrymatory effects including thioalkanol-S-oxides and alkyl alkene thiosulfonates.
Black pepper flavor and aroma are provided in application for U.S. Letters Patent Ser. No. 774,056 filed on Mar. 3, 1977 (now abandoned).
Arctander, "Perfume and Flavor Chemicals (Aroma Chemicals)" Volume I at Monograph 272 discloses the organoleptic utilities of benzaldehyde ethyleneglycolacetal having the structure: ##STR8## and at Monograph 274 discloses the organoleptic properties of benzaldehyde propyleneglycol acetal having the structure: ##STR9## Arctander states that benzaldehyde propyleneglycol acetal is used in flavor compositions for imitation cherry, almond, nut, particularly where greater stability and lower volatility of the "bitter almond" theme is desirable but that the acetal itself is practically odorless "but will liberate benzaldehyde under influence of moisture (particularly in the presence of acid) and heat". Benzaldehyde propyleneglycol acetal is on the G.R.A.S list as F.E.M.A. number 2130. Arctander further states that benzaldehyde ethyleneglycolacetal is suggested for use in flavor compositions where storage conditions favor a more stable form of benzaldehyde.
Nothing in the prior art discloses the furyl and phenyl mercaptals of our invention or their organoleptic uses.